jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wątek:Ava Vulpes/@comment-38060051-20190515223612
Cześć. Zauważyłam, że publikujesz swoje opowiadanie. I świetnie, jest tylko jeden mały problem - na tej wiki na twórczość fanowską są przeznaczone blogi, a nie strony (artykuły) w przestrzeni głównej. Zgodnie z regulaminem (który zalecam przeczytać ;)) utworzona przez Ciebie strona zostanie skasowana. Blog możesz utworzyć tutaj. Dla ułatwienia, poniżej wklejam zawartość strony. W razie pytań, napisz do mnie na mojej tablicy, z chęcią odpowiem :) Othiel Prolog #1 Perspektywa: Narrator W i przed chatą Stoicka Wielkiego panowało wielkie poruszenie. Valka, żona wodza, właśnie rodziła. Z domu co chwila dobiegały krzyki. Raz Valki, a raz jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Any. Wszyscy wikingowie z niepokojem, zniecierpliwieniem i obawą czekali na narodziny przyszłego wodza. Wszak sama uzdrowicielka i szamanka Gothi nie miała pewności co do tego, że dziecko będzie zdrowe i przeżyje. Mija minuta za minutą, aż w końcu do uszu wszystkich zebranych dobiegło głośne kwilenie. W tym samym momencie do izby w której przebywały kobiety wbiegł zdenerwowany Stoick wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Pyskaczem, który jest kowalem. - I co? - spytał wódz - Nic im nie jest? - Czują się dobrze, ale muszą dużo odpoczywać, ponieważ... - w tym momencie Stoick nie wytrzymał i przerwał. - Ale nic im nie jest? - Tak jak mówiłam, Valka i wasz syn są zdrowi, ale nie mają zbyt wiele sił, więc muszą leżeć przez jakiś czas w łóżku i nabierać siły. - powiedziała Ana, nie przejmując się zirytowanym tonem wodza i próbując uspokoić kwilące dziecko. W tym momencie Stoick przeniósł swój wzrok na żonę, która otworzyła oczy i przysłuchuje się rozmowie. - Dobrze się czujesz, Val? - zapytał tak jakby przed chwilą się tego nie dowiedział. Kobieta w odpowiedzi pokiwała lekko głową i ponownie zamknęła oczy. - Pyskacz, zabierz stąd Stoicka, chcę trochę pospać... - wyszeptała cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. - Ale... - chciał zaprotestować wódz - Chodź stary, jeżeli chcesz ją jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć żywą. - zaoponował kowal. - Pyskacz ma racje. - wtrąciła Gothi - Idźcie już. - No dobra... - Stoick westchnął męczeńsko i dał się wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia. Perspektywa: Valka Ból i strach - to jedyne uczucia które mi teraz towarzyszą. Cholera! Wiedziałam że to będzie boleć, ale nie myślałam że aż tak. Strasznie się boję o dziecko... Słyszałam jak Gothi mówiła, że może umrzeć. Jeśli tak się stanie, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę. Ale, o czym ja myślę? Przecież moje dziecko będzie żyć. Do głowy cisną mi się setki pytań, na które nie znam odpowiedzi. Czy będzie zdrowe? Czy to będzie dziewczynka czy chłopiec? Stoick na pewno chciałby syna. Ale ja nie mogłabym znieść tego, że moje dziecko ma na rękach krew niewinnych stworzeń. Mój mąż na pewno zapisałby go na arenę, żeby nauczył się poskramiać bestie. Chociaż w sumie, to na tej wyspie wszyscy, bez wyjątku z nimi walczą i płeć nie jest aż tak ważna. Tutaj najważniejsze są mięśnie, umiejętności w walce i ilość zabitych smoków. Tia, nie przesłyszeliście się. Te stworzenia, które mój mąż zwie bestiami, to smoki... Atakują nas od wieków, zabijają i porywają owce. Ale my nie jesteśmy bez winy. Weszliśmy na ich terytoria i wybiliśmy ich całe tysiące. W pewnym momencie ból stał się silniejszy, więc przerwałam rozmyślania i odruchowo się rozluźniłam. - Val, proszę cię... Przyj dalej. To nie potrwa już długo. Obiecuję. - usłyszałam jak przez mgłę słowa przyjaciółki. Pomyślałam o dziecku... Nawet, jeśli wydając je na świat umrę, to część mojej duszy zostanie przy nim. Spięłam się cała na tę myśl i postanowiłam że nie poddam się tak łatwo. Ból ponownie mnie zamroczył, lecz tym razem ja byłam na to przygotowana i wytrzymałam. Po kilku, bądź kilkunastu minutach tej męczarni wreszcie usłyszałam ciche kwilenie, które z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz głośniejsze. Udało mi się... Teraz czas na odpoczynek. Nie czuję się dobrze i nie mam sił nawet na to żeby usiąść i wziąć moje dziecko na ręce. Mam ochotę po prostu zamknąć oczy i zasnąć. Ale niestety nie jest mi to dane, ponieważ ledwie to robię, a już ktoś wbiega z hukiem do izby trzaskając drzwiami. Chcę otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć kto to, ale moje powieki jakby były z kamienia. Nie da się ich podnieść. Wyostrzyłam więc swoje inne zmysły i wsłuchałam się w rozmowę. - Tak, jak już mówiłam, Valka i wasz syn czują się dobrze, jednak muszą przeleżeć i odpocząć kilka dni. - usłyszałam głos Any i jeszcze bardziej się postarałam żeby zobaczyć coś innego oprócz nieprzeniknionej czerni. Po chwili udało mi się. W tym samym momencie poczułam na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odwróciłam głowę w tamtą stronę i obok mojej przyjaciółki spostrzegłam mojego męża, Stoicka wraz z Pyskaczem. - Dobrze się czujesz Val? - spytał. Pokiwałam głową na tak, ale w oczach Any zobaczyłam niedowierzanie. No, w sumie ma rację... Czuję się fatalnie, na pewno jestem blada jak ściana, a ból rozsadza moją czaszkę. Jeśli ja pomyślałam choć przez chwilę że mi uwierzą to chyba jestem głupia. Nie odpowiadam jej, tylko znowu zamykam oczy i odzywam się najgłośniejszym tonem na jaki było mnie stać, chodź wątpię, aby ktokolwiek to usłyszał. - Pyskacz, zabierz stąd Stoicka... Chcę odpocząć - ziewam na potwierdzenie swoich słów. - Ale... - chce zaprotestować mój mąż. No tak, mogłam się tego spodziewać. Uparty jak zawsze. - Idźcie już. - usłyszałam głos Gothi. "Tak, ona dobrze mówi, idźcie już..." - pomyślałam i poddałam się ogarniającej mnie czerni. 1 rok później Od dnia w którym urodziłam Czkawkę smoki przestały nas atakować. Wszystkim wydaje się to dziwne, ale mało kto się tym przejmuje. Ludzie są bardzo zajęci poszukiwaniami smoków i smoczego leża. No tak, my od wieków go szukamy. Ale, to nie jest w tym momencie ważne. Kiedy pewnego razu byłam u Gothi, powiedziała mi że mój syn będzie kimś wielkim. Pytałam się jej o szczegóły, ale ona uparcie milczała. Cieszę się że mam dziecko. Czasami kiedy trzymam je na rękach, mam wrażenie że z nim jestem bezpieczna. Tak, wiem to głupie że czuję się tak przy małym dziecku, które nawet podnieść drewnianego mieczyka nie umie. Tak czy siak, czasami, kiedy na nie patrzę, wydaje mi się że świeci lekko złotą poświatą. Zupełnie jak istota magiczna. Podzieliłam się moimi spostrzeżeniami z Aną, ale ona tylko mnie wyśmiała, że mam coś nie tak z głową i muszę iść do uzdrowicielki. Po tym wydarzeniu nikomu już o tym nie powiedziałam. No bo po co? Żeby się ze mnie śmiali, tak jak moja przyjaciółka, i zaczęli mnie uważać za stukniętą? Podziękuję. Czkawka jest już w pełni sił, ale dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. Nie reaguje na zmianę temperatury i jak na dworze jest lodowato to on może sobie siedzieć w samej pieluszce, a i tak nie choruje. Jest jeszcze coś... Raz przez przypadek dotknął ognia ze świecy i... Nic mu się nie stało! Kiedy to się stało, natychmiast do niego podbiegłam i zaczęłam oglądać jego ręce. Nie macie pojęcia jak bardzo się zdziwiłam, kiedy w miejscu w którym powinno być poparzenie zobaczyłam... Znaki... Mój syn miał na rękach pełno małych czarnych znaków, które wyglądały jak pomniejszone smoki. Nie mogłam się im dokładnie przyjrzeć, ponieważ już w następnym momencie wszystkie zniknęły, jakby ich tam w ogóle nie było. Byłam zszokowana... Zarówno tym że moje dziecko dotknęło ognia, i nic mu się nie stało oraz tym że na jego ręce pojawił się trwały znak w kształcie smoka. I jeszcze ten napis, który zobaczyłam w ogniu... '' Poznasz go po skrzydłach... '' Nie wiem co to może oznaczać, ale na pewno jest to ważne. W takim razie nie powiem nic Stoickowi. Tak, tak, wiem że powinnam, ale on może sobie coś ubzdurać i zwołać naradę wojenną. Nie ma mowy... Nikt, poza oczywiście wyrocznią, się o tym nie dowie. Już postanowione. Koniec i kropka. Tak wiem, czasami zachowuję się jak dziecko, choć mam 20 lat... To jest u mnie normalka. Jak byłam dzieckiem to zachowywałam się bardziej doroślej, a teraz się to odwróciło i jestem dzieckiem w dorosłym ciele.. Wieczór No super... Ledwo co powiedziałam, że smoki od dawna nie dawały znaków życia, a już tego samego dnia nas atakują. No, ja to mam wyczucie czasu. Eh... No nic, trzeba zebrać wszystkich wojowników, oprócz młodych matek, i zacząć walkę z tymi stworzeniami. Bardzo mi ich żal... Moim zdaniem można by dojść z nimi do porozumienia. Nieraz sugerowałam to ludziom z wioski, ale oni tylko się na mnie patrzeli z politowaniem i odchodzili. Według nich jest tylko jeden sposób... A tym sposobem jest miecz, ogień i krew. Kiedy atak się zaczął wybiegłam z domu i w ostatnim momencie zatrzymałam topór jednego z wojowników, który miał właśnie odciąć głowę Śmiertnikowi Zębaczowi... - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - krzyknął z oburzeniem i pobiegł dalej za smokiem, który przed chwilą mu się wymknął... Westchnęłam ze zrezygnowaniem. Oni nigdy nie zrozumieją smoków i nie zaznają spokoju dopóki nie wybiją wszystkich. W tym momencie kątem oka'' zauważyłam że do mojego domu wchodzi jakiś smok... '''O nie! Tam jest Czkawka!' Najszybciej jak mogłam wbiegłam do chaty i wzięłam ciężki, metalowy miecz miecz do ręki z zamiarem obronienia mojego dziecka. To co zobaczyłam potwierdziło wszystkie moje teorie... Wielki, czarny smok z nieznanej mi rasy stał nad kołyską mojego syna i coś do niego mruczał. Czkawka nie płakał, ani się nie bał. Leżał sobie po prostu i wpatrywał jak zaczarowany w smoka. W pewnym momencie smok zbliżył się do mojego dziecka i zaczął powoli zbliżać pysk do jego ręki. Mój syn niemal automatycznie wyciągnął ją przed siebie, ku smokowi. W chwili gdy bestia dotknęła ją pyskiem, zobaczyłam jak nawiązują pewnego rodzaju porozumienie. Chwile później smok zaczyna lizać Czkawkę, na co ten się śmieje. W tym momencie ze zdziwienia niechcący wypuściłam miecz z ręki. Smok odwrócił jeb w moją stronę niemal natychmiast i zawarczał stając w pozycji obronnej. Cofnęłam się o krok do tyłu. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię - powiedziałam do niego zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. Smok w odpowiedzi zaryczał głośno. Wystraszyłam się i niepewnie zaczęłam się cofać. W tym samym momencie usłyszałam trzepot skrzydeł. Odwróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z drugim smokiem, również z nieznanego mi gatunku. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu miał dwie pary skrzydeł. Jego pysk był podobny do sowiego, a nad oczami miał wielki róg. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Poczułam że coś mnie do tego smoka przyciąga. W jego oczach zobaczyłam odbicie mojej duszy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć... Nie mogłam nacieszyć się długo tą chwilą, ponieważ stworzenie które stało nad kołyską zaryczało, wzięło mojego synka w zęby i odleciało. Po chwili dołączył do niego drugi smok. Kiedy przelatywali nad wioską, wszystkie smoki tam będące wzbijały się w powietrze i za nimi leciały. Wyglądało to tak, jakby te wszystkie stworzenia miały jeden wspólny cel... I tym celem był mój mały synek. Dlaczego akurat on? Nie mam pojęcia... W pewnym momencie poczułam jak czyjeś ręce złapały mnie za ramiona. Po chwili byłam już na zewnątrz. - Val, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszałam głos Stoick. Tak, jest ok... Smoki wcale nie porwały naszego syna... Po prostu świetnie... Jak ja mam mu o tym powiedzieć? Nie wiem... Może w ogóle się nie dowie... Tak chyba będzie najlepiej...' '' Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko tępo popatrzyłam się na horyzont, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą roiło się od smoków. Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie, a przed oczami pojawiły mi się mroczki. Zanim odpłynęłam, zobaczyłam jeszcze że Stoick bierze mnie na ręce i niesie w nieznanym mi w tym momencie kierunku... ''4 dni później'' Od czasu ataku minęły już cztery doby. Przez dwa byłam nieprzytomna, a trzeciego majaczyłam. Dopiero dzisiaj mi przeszło. Tak jak sobie obiecałam, nikt nie dowiedział się o prawdziwej wersji zdarzeń z tamtej nocy. Wszystkim wmówiłam, że Czkawka spłonął w pożarze. Stoick i ja pogrążyliśmy się w żałobie. Wioska została częściowo wyremontowana. Na głównym placu, między domami zawisły płachty z czarnego materiału. Informują one wszystkich, którzy odwiedzają wyspę, że trwa żałoba po zmarłym synu wodza. W sercu nadal żywię wielką nadzieję że on jednak żyje. Po tym co zobaczyłam podczas ataku, owszem, nie mogę mieć pewności, ale jednak wierzę że tak jest. Dzisiaj cały dzień przeleżałam w łóżku. Pod wieczór, kiedy już byłam na siłach, poszłam do twierdzy po Smoczą Księgę. Koniecznie musiałam sprawdzić co to były za smoki. Na temat smoka z dwoma parami skrzydeł i sowim pyskiem nic nie znalazłam, natomiast o tym drugim znalazłam bardzo interesującą, a zarazem intrygującą notkę... 'Nocna Furia' ''> Szybkość: nieznana'' ''> Rozmiar: nieznany'' ''> Przeklęty pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami, które niosą śmierć'' ''> Pod żadnym pozorem nie atakować. Jedyna szansa to schować się i modlić żeby cię nie znalazł'' Zatkało mnie... Jeżeli taki smok porwał mojego syna, to na pewno już. O matko! Nie potrafię nawet sobie tego wyobrazić. Przez resztę dnia byłam smętna. Ugh... Tia... Jakbym wcześniej taka nie była. No cóż... Kiedyś się z tą stratą pogodzę. Chyba... '''&Koniec 1-szej części prologu/&